


just read it

by Tongqiandingdang



Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tongqiandingdang/pseuds/Tongqiandingdang
Summary: 就是试一下，看看发布是什么样的。





	just read it

就试一试，看看啦。  
第一次发阿拉啦啦啦啦啦啦


End file.
